Ladybug is Not Deaf
by AirRose
Summary: Marinette has always been deaf and much of a loner. All of that changes when two new students transfer into class and they make it their mission to befriend her. As if all that wasn't enough, Marinette is recruited to be a super hero? How would that work? When she meets Tikki, it wasn't the magic that scared her. It was the voice that she could clearly hear. DEAF Mari AU.
1. Hi, my name is Jerk

AN: DISCLAMER. For all of you who are deaf, hard of hearing, or CODAs i am so sorry if this is incredibly offensive or inaccurate. I am studying ASL and i thought writing a story would help me, specially since ASL GLOSS is very hard for me to understand. I am not deaf. I am Hearing but i love the idea of a deaf Marinette and the challenges that that would bring and i love the idea of more deaf of hard of hearing main characters or any characters at all. I mean absolutely no offense and i hope that if any of you are better versed in the deaf community, have comments and advice on how to better write this, it would be greatly appreciated. That being said, if you are reading this and don't know what GLOSS is, its basically the way to write ASL. Some of the "dialogue" is in GLOSS and again i apologize for any incorrect phrases. The structure is different than english but i find that it's not hard to understand. Please let me know if this story is confusing. Any help would be greatly appreciated.

Another thing i want to make clear is that even though this story begins similar to the Origins episodes, it is set when they are older teenagers. So Adrien started school later and Alya transferred later. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't happen until this year as well.

Lastly, be nice. The deaf people that i have met are some of the absolutely nicest people i have ever met. Very understanding of people who are learning asl. Do not be the person who comments something rude.

Oh sorry last last thing. I don't know French sign language so i'm doing American sign language which is similar but not the same. As i am studying the latter, it would be easier to write.

One more thing. Hearing people are not supposed to assign name signs and i feel a bit bad that i did for this. I apologize and these name signs are not to be taken seriously. They are not official and i have no authority to assign them, but i did thing that Marinette would be the kind to give some to her friends and to have one so yea.

* * *

Adrian Agrest was a calm, sweet and intelligent boy. He liked to think of himself as generous and humble as well and tried to prove that through his everyday activities when the opportunity presented itself, so when an elderly man tripped and fell in front of his school as he was walking in, he didn't hesitate to rush over and help him up, making sure that his wooden cane was firmly in his hands before letting go.

"Thank you, young man," the man said placing a gentle hand on Adrien's elbow while using the other one to stead himself on his cane.

"No problem sir," he answered just as the bell rang signaling for students to being making their way to class. With a small bow, he turned quickly and ran into the open building. He didn't want to be late to his first day of class.

After arguing with his father for months about public schooling, Nathalie had finally convinced him that Adrien could attend a regular school and maintain his perfect GPA along with continuing his piano, Chinese and fencing lessons. Would it be a lot? Yes, but Adrien was more than willing to lose some sleep and frankly some sanity for the opportunity to make new friends.

He walked into Mrs. Bustier's class five minutes before the bell rang. He smiled when he saw his longtime friend Chloe sitting expectantly in the second row. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot expectantly. He noticed that the girl she was sitting next to was holding a piece of chewed gum with a disgusted look on her face. He squinted at them for a second before Chloe noticed him and her eyes lit up standing abruptly.

"Adrikins!"

"Hey Chloe," he managed to breath out before she launched herself at him nearly knocking him off his feet. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her back noticing the dirty looks that the rest of the students were giving them.

"I'm so glad you came! I saved you a seat right in front of me," she said in a shrill voice pushing me towards the front row a seat in front of her. A boy with a blue shirt, orange headphones and a red cap sat on the seat right next to it. Excitement coursed through his body at the sight. This was his chance to make a new friend.

"Thank you," he said to Chloe as he slipped into the seat, setting his satchel down next to him. Nerves replaced the excitement for a second but he pushed it aside remembering all the lessons his father had taught him about being polite and introductions. He was practically bread to make good first impressions.

He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders into place. He let a small smile grace his face and he stuck his right hand out confidently in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Adrien," he said cheerfully. The boy turned slowly to look at him, a completely unimpressed expression on his face. Adrien's smile faltered slightly but he called in his back up model smile so as not to look unfriendly. The boy didn't not take his hand. Instead, he looked over Adrien at Chloe and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

"You're friends with Chloe," he asked in a drawl and Adrien's eyes twitched. The boy's tone was completely unfriendly and stand offish. Adrien wondered if maybe he was having a bad day or if maybe he was just a loner but when he nodded hesitantly, the boy pulled his bright orange headphones over his ears and blasted music turning away from him.

Adrien's heart sank. Had he done something wrong? Perhaps he had insulted the boy somehow. Maybe his smile wasn't quite right, or he came on too strong. He let his shoulders slump a bit but he snapped to attention when he heard giggling behind him.

He turned over to see Chloe and the girl with the chewing gum hunched over the desk directly to his right. He looked at them curiously before registering the disgusted facial expressions of the students behind them. He decided to stand to get a better look of what was going on, standing up and walking around the giggling girls.

His jaw dropped when he realized what was going on. Chloe's friend, the girl with short red hair, was placing the gum on the seat while Chloe instructed her on what position and how far into it she should stick it.

"Chloe, what are you doing," Adrien asked, outraged at his friend's behavior. He wasn't sure who was going to sit in that seat but he knew that whomever it was, was not going to enjoy finding an of piece of chewing gum in their place.

He gently pushed the red head out of the way and began to try to pry it up. It squelched when his fingers made contact with it but he pushed through the disgust that was consuming him to try to fix his friend's rudeness.

"Hey," he heard someone say from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see another girl standing over him. She wore glasses and had pretty auburn curls that rested around her shoulders, which were covered by an orange plaid shirt. She seemed furious.

"Hi," said Adrien feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment, realizing it must have looked as if her was trying to stick the gum in place not remove it.

"What do you think you're doing," She basically yelled at him as he stood. As crazy as it was, he was actually a bit scared by the fire-y girl.

"I was just trying to-"

"Actually I don't exactly care," she interrupted glaring at the two girls who had returned to their seats and were laughing maliciously as they watched the scene. Adrien briefly considered telling the girl that it had been Chloe's friend who had placed the gum in the seat and he was only trying to take it off but then he noticed hoe nearly everyone was glaring at him save for Chloe and the girl next to her and he snapped his mouth shut, "Why don't you go pick on someone else. It's hard enough to be the new girl. I don't need you to make it harder."

With that, she stepped around the desk and sat on the opposite side of the chewed gum, crossing her arms angrily. Adrien frowned but sat back at his desk, resting his head in his hands. Chloe leaned forward in her seat when he settled and a strange chill ran through his body.

"You have a lot to learn about earning respect at school Adrikins. Lucky you have me to teach you."

Before he could turn around to say something, the bell rang and a flustered girl with raven hair and pigtails rushed into the room along with an adult whom he assumed was the teacher. His eyes were drawn to her and it took him a couple of seconds to realize why. She was wearing something in her ears. Ear buds perhaps? He stared at her for a little while until she noticed his gaze. Quickly, she turned bright red and turned her attention to the adult.

"Dude," said the boy next to him, finally removing his head phones and placing them around his neck, "Why didn't you tell the new chick that it was Chloe and Sabrina who put the gum on the seat?"

Adrien let his shoulders sag, a move that would probably make his father glare at him, and spoke softly towards his desk, not remotely happy that his first day was going so badly.

"Chloe is my only friend," he said sadly, "I don't like what she did, but I couldn't just throw her under the bus. I've been homeschooled my whole life and this is my first day in public school. I feel, I've made enough enemies as it is."

He sighed wondering if he should have said any of that. The boy next to him clearly did not like him and he couldn't help but worry he had given him some sort of ammunition against himself.

"I think you need some new friends," he heard the boy say and his head shot up faster than he thought he could move. The boy held his hand out in front of him as Adrien had earlier, a small friendly smile on his face now. Adrien took it, ecstatic at the turn of events.

"I'm Nino," he finished and they shook hands. Had he just made his first friend?

"Good morning class," the adult who had walked in with the girl in pigtails said and Adrien assumed he was right in thinking that she was the teacher. A theory which was proven correct as she introduced herself.

"I'm Madam Bustier, and I will be your teacher this year. I'm going to start by calling roll."

"Agrest, Adrien," she asked and Adrien tilted his head in confusion. Nino elbowed his ribs firmly then whispered, "You have to say present."

"Present," he said without even stopping to think as he stood stretching his and up above his head. His classmates giggled at him and Adrien awkwardly touched the nape of his neck. He guessed that standing was not necessary for roll call. He nervously laughed with them, sitting back in his seat slowly as the teacher continued.

Adrien watched with curiosity as the girl with the pigtails waited patiently by the teacher, her back to the rest of the class. She seemed to be hyper focused on the teacher. Adrien wasn't sure if this was normal or not. He did think it a bit odd but no one aside from the girl who had yelled at him seemed confused, so he assumed it to be normal.

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette."

The girl raised her hand and the teacher smiled at her appreciatively. Before she continued, she nodded at the seat next to the girl with glasses and Marinette nodded eagerly. The teacher made a couple of hand gestures before Marinette turned around with a bright smile and walked over to the desk.

When her eyes landed on the gum, she instantly turned with a fierce glare directed at Chloe. Adrien looked at the blonde, only to see that she was closing her eyes with a teasing smile.

Marinette stomped her foot loudly, calling attention from the rest of the class and Madam Bustier stopped again to see what the problem was.

Marinette said nothing. She pointed at the seat with an angry expression and Madam Bustier furrowed her brow. The teacher made a couple more hand gestures which greatly confused Adrien but Marinette seemed to understand and reciprocated the teachers actions. Hand gestures were exchanged and by the end, Marinette had a tissue from M. Bustier placed over the sticky gum. She sat down, clearly still furious. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a pink hue lingered on her pale skin. Adrien stared at her again, completely baffled by the exchange.

Again, Marinette caught him, but instead of flushing, she glared at him as well and he felt the blood drain from his face. He quickly turned away, hiding his face from her. Nino chuckled next to him and Adrien turned to face his friend.

Friend. That had a nice ring to it.

"Dude what's wrong with you? You think Marinette is cute?"

"What," Adrien almost screamed but he forced his tone to stay quiet, "No, no I just don't know what all those hand movements were. I was just curious. And she didn't take off her ear phones when class started."

Adrien met Nino's eyes and found astonishment reflected back at him.

"Dude have you never seen a deaf person before?"

Adrien's green eyes widened considerably as he chanced another glance at the petite girl who was now writing a note with the girl, Alya, he learned when rollcall was finished, next to her.

"D-deaf," he stuttered.

"Yeah. Marinette is deaf."

"Oh," he sighed, realizing that those ear phones must be hearing aids. He watched her write something down then Alya took the pencil and scribbled something furiously. Marinette read it quickly, and her head snapped up to see him looking at her again. Her glare seemed to intensify as her deep blue eyes met his. She shook her head and Adrien felt as that if looks could kill, he would be on the floor right that instant. Alya must have told her that he had put the gum in the seat, not Chloe.

Adrien waved, not sure how to communicate with her that he hadn't stuck the gum in her seat, but it didn't seem to matter, as she turned back to Alya and continued to scribble.

He turned back around sadly. This wasn't how he thought his first day of school would go.

Marinette was late. Again. It wasn't new to her and everyone expected her to be late anyway but today was her first day of class and her alarm failed to wake her. It flashed endlessly behind her closed eye lids but she only covered her head to avoid them.

By the time her mom had come up and shook her awake, she was more than thirty minutes later than she was hoping to be. She had jumped around getting dressed and brushing her dark hair into her two signature pigtails. Quickly, she grabbed her hearing aids and placed them into her ears. When she came down, her mom waved her over for some breakfast but she quickly shook her head as she shoved a croissant into her mouth and waving goodbye to her mother with a quick "I love you" held up by her free hand. Her mom reciprocated as her daughter closed the door behind her.

Before leaving, her father handed her a box of green macaroons for her to take, and with a quick kiss to his cheek and a thank you, she ran out of the door.

Sure, the school was right across from the bakery but she always somehow managed to be the last one to show up to class. Teachers tended to be understanding to an extent as her condition was widely known, but after a couple of months of consistent tardiness their understanding was wavering. Now it was a new year and this wasn't how she had wanted to start it.

She glanced across the street at the flashing cross walk sign and noticed a short elderly man with a red Hawaiian shirt slowly making his way over. Marinette happened to glance to her left and saw a car barreling toward him. Frantically, she waved her arms to get his attention, but when he noticed and continued at the same speed, she made the split second decision to run out and pull him to safety.

It went about as well as one could expect. She took hold of his arm and dragged him the rest of the way. She tripped over her leg as she got him onto the sidewalk and the car speed past. Her macaroons slipped from her hands, toppling to ground. She spared them a sad glance before standing up and looking at the man again.

Vaguely, Marinette could see that he was saying thank you to her. She smiled politely and bowed her head and holding both her hands up in identical "o"s saying it was not problem.

The older man smiled at her suddenly switching his tune and signing back to her to have a nice day. Excitedly she signed "thank you" then catching a look at her watch, she pointed at the school and excused herself leaving the ruined macaroons behind.

She ran into the building as quickly as she could only to be met by an adult woman with red hair tied up in a bun. The woman smiled at her and waved.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at the woman, but before she went by, the woman finger spelled, "MARINETTE?"

Marinette ginned. It was always a great relief when someone knew sign language. It made it much easier for her anxiety.

"YES," she answered using her right hand.

The woman seemed pleased and gestured for her to follow. Marinette noticed her glance up and she wagered a guess that the bell had just rang for class to begin. She did as asked and kept her eyes on the kind woman, happy to have someone who understood her. It had been hard to make friends in her class, as no one knew sign language.

Yes, she had taken to just writing what she wanted to say and even learned to read lips, reluctantly, but still, it seemed that it was too much work to be close to a deaf girl. She didn't particularly blame them. It was difficult. Marinette was mute, as well as deaf and to her huge disappointment, the only person who seemed to have any knowledge in the language was Chloe Bourgeois. Though Marinette suspected that she only learned the cruelest and meanest things to say to torment her.

Some of her class mates had actually picked up a bit. Being able to spell their own names and great her in the mornings but prolonged conversation was difficult.

"MY NAME IS MADAM BUSTIER. ME YOUR TEACHER," She gestured, pulling Marinette away from a boy who was running towards a classroom with a glare.

NICE TO MEET YOU," Marinette signed adding on a quick thank you as she saw what she had just been saved from. A boy with blonde hair had skidded past them nearly knocking directly into her.

told her it was fine then continued to lead the way to class, expressing to her that if she needed something, she could always come to her. Marinette felt her spirit soar. She had been used to having an interpreter with her most of the time, but this year it proved unnecessary. The school had contacted her parents and told them that her teacher would be able to communicate with her directly, speaking and signing her lessons for her. Already, she was feeling mountains better than she had only minutes ago. Her day was looking up.

Of course, Marinette had thought too soon. As and herself walked up to the door of what she assumed was her new classroom, she noticed that Chloe had taken her usual seat in the second row along with Sabrina. She huffed angrily, but before she could march over and give her a piece of her mind, she felt eyes on her. Her head snapped down a row and she saw the same boy who had almost toppled her over watching her intently.

Subconsciously, she turned her head away, realizing that he was new and wouldn't know about her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she scurried after the teacher. wasted no time in an introduction and roll call. Marinette read her lips as she called the first name, not recognizing the words. She furrowed her brows but when the teacher marked something on her roster, she shrugged it off.

The next name she knew perfectly well and she almost rolled her eyes as the teacher marked the roster once again. Then another new name rolled off the teachers lips before calling hers. Marinette beamed and raised her hand. M. Bustier smiled right back and gestured with her head to the seat in the front row that was usually occupied by Chloe. She decided that this wasn't worth a fight. It was a new school and a new year. If she could avoid her school bully for even a couple of minutes longer, it would be a major improvement.

M. Bustier let go of her roster and placed her pen down for a second, facing the small girl with pigtails. Marinette watched her with bated breath.

"ALYA," She finger spelled and Marinette nodded turning over her shoulder and walking to her new seat only to find a chewed piece of gum in her spot.

She turned over her left shoulder and glared at the blonde spoiled brat only to find her with her eyes firmly closed. Her favorite was to get on Marinette's nerves. If she had more confidence, maybe she would have gone over and punched her but she wasn't a violent person so instead she breathed out aggressively.

Without thinking, she stomped her foot as hard as she could. Vaguely, she noticed that her classmates all turned to her and she guess that she was being a bit loud but she didn't particularly care. M. Bustier looked up at her again with concern in her eyes.

Without a word, Marinette pointed at the seat with her right hand and signed GUM with her left.

"TISSUE YOU WANT?"

Her teacher pointed at her own desk where a box of tissue sat and she stomped up to it and too one, giving her another quick thank you before retreating and covering the chewed tablet with the paper.

She sat next to it, her arms crossed, her fury building. No wonder Chloe had switched seats. Marinette should have known. Again, she felt a pair of eyes on her directly coming from her left and without hesitation, she snapped her head to the side. It was him again. The boy. He was watching her apprehensively as if she were an animal that would go ballistic at any moment. She glared at the boy. He gave her a weird feeling that she wasn't all too sure that she liked and when the blood drained from his face and he turned back to Nino, whom she knew was a fairly decent guy, she couldn't help but feel happy with it.

She felt something on her shoulder and turned to see the girl she was sitting with, Alya, had a note book out with big letter written on it. Her hand was extended in front of her excitedly. Marinette stared at her blankly. Her anger fading as she took in the sight before her. The paper read:

**HI! MY NAME IS ALYA, NICE TO MEET YOU!**

It took her a second before she smiled brighter than she had all day and she put her hand into the new girl's and shook it. Alya set the paper down and handed her the pen. She quickly scribbled a response.

_I'm Marinette. It's nice to meet you too._

Alya read her writing in a matter of seconds and took the pen from her hand to answer. Marinette felt giddy excitement seize her as she watched the words form in near bold hand writing.

**Are you deaf? **

_Yes._

**Can we be friends?**

Marinette felt her heart flutter happily as she looked at her soon to be new friend. Instead of writing it down she raised her right hand and signed YES, while nodding her head. Alya's eyes widened excitedly and she quickly wrote more. Marinette watched as her hand flowed smoothly across the lined paper.

**Can you teach me how to sign that?**

Marinette tilted her head to the side, confused.

_Sign what?_

**My name? A greeting? How am I supposed to say hi to you from across the room with a pen and paper?**

Marinette considered that. True it would be difficult for Alya to constantly be writing what she wanted to say but learning a new language was difficult.

_You can just wave at me._

**But what if I want to say more? **

_I can teach you some basic phrases if you like…_

Marinette handed her the notebook again, nerves beginning to eat at her but when Alya lit up, she knew right then and there that this was the friend she was waiting for.

She decided to show her new friend how to finger spell her own name first as it had less letters that her own. Alya picked it up quickly and insisted on learning Marinette's though instead of finger spelling it, Marinette showed her, her name sign.

**What does that mean?**

_That's how you sign Marinette. At least that's how my parents do. _

**Are your parents deaf as well?**

_Only my maman. Papa is hearing._

**Okay. Well how do I go about getting a sign for my name?**

_Once I get to know you better I can give you one? Usually deaf people are the ones that assign them. Mine is just my first initial with pigtails combined._

**Pig tails?**

_It's a combination name. I can give you a tentative one if you like?_

Alya glanced up at Marinette happily and mimicked her sign for yes from earlier. Marinette was satisfied to see how easily Alya was catching on and focused on her appearance. Finally, Marinette decided to give her a sign based off of her curly hair.

Holding her right hand by her forehead in an "a" shape, she drew big curls down to her shoulders. Alya beamed at her and copied her movements mouthing her name. Marinette nodded and was elated to see how genuinely excited Alya was.

Then she caught her glancing over her shoulder with a glare. She too the note book again and scribbled furiously.

**I'm sorry about the gum. The blond boy over there was sticking it on the seat when I walked in. Don't worry, I yelled at him.**

Marinette scowled. She knew she was getting some strange feelings from that boy and it made her dislike him all the more.

_It's not your fault. It's his. I thought for sure it must have been Chloe who had done it._

**The blonde girl? She was laughing while I was getting upset with him. I think they're in kahoots or something.**

Marinette stifled a giggled as she read the last written message before answering.

_Maybe. Perfect, spoiled, beautiful people tend to stick together. I bet he's just as bad as her. What was his name? I didn't get it when called roll._

**Adrien Agrest.**

Marinette's stomach sank. Agrest? As in _the_ Agrest? As in Her favorite fashion designer, Gabriel Agrest's, son?

She pulled out a magazine from her back pack and flipped through it, finding tons of pictures of the boy with the butterfly logo on. Marinette, pushed the magazine under her friend's nose as she took the pen and wrote furiously.

_That's Gabriel Agrest's son!_

Alya took a quick glance at the pictures then at her writing before writing back nonchalantly.

**The designer? So he's a stuck up model? Makes sense.**

_I guess so. It does make me a bit sad that he turned out like Chloe._

Before Alya could answer, her head snapped to the front of the room and she sheepishly grinned. Marinette glanced forward and saw M. Bustier signing for her to look us as class was going to start and she definitely could not pay attention when she was busy writing notes.

Marinette nodded, focusing her attention to the white board behind the teacher, resigned to pay attention, though she found it hard when green eyes seemed to burn holes into her head.

By the time lunch came around, Alya had learned to sign Marinette's name flawlessly along with YES and NO and her new favorite phrase "DON'T YOU SIGN TO ME IN THAT WAY" since Marinette tended to forget that Alya was learning and signed very fast, though the grammar of her signing was incorrect. Marinette had to apologize so often that Alya had also picked up the sign for SORRY and FINE. Marinette would write what she wanted to say first and as per Alya's insistence, she would then sign it slowly word for word. It proved to be helpful when she signed the same sentence back to Marinette.

It was easy to teach someone who was willing and Marinette found herself thanking God for a friend who was willing to join her world.

They were walking out of the front door of the school, Marinette teaching Alya the sign language alphabet when her face contorts into a glare behind her shoulder. Marinette glances over to see where Alya is looking, only to be met with the sight of a chest covered in a black t-shirt and a white button up.

Marinette jumped back in surprise and nearly knocked Alya over when she bumped into her. The brunette caught her arms and steadied her, sparing her a concerned look before focusing her glare back at the blond boy who had the sense to look a bit abashed. He rubbed the back of his neck and reluctantly, Marinette admitted that he was quite handsome.

Nino was next to him with an encouraging smile to the model. When he made eye contact with Marinette, he waved politely, finger spelling "MARI" and she couldn't help but wave back with his assigned name sign that she had given him.

(Both hands in an "N" shape signing CAP as he was never seen without it. It may as well be part of his body)

He blushed slightly but it went relatively unnoticed by everyone and Marinette decided not to point it out. Alya tapped her shoulder with a confused look, mimicking her last sign. She pointed at Nino and slowly finger spelled his name and signed his name again. Alya's face lit up with understanding and she turned back to the boy signing "HI NINO" and Marinette noticed she also spoke it.

She looked at the bespectacled boy who waved back and asked for her name, from what Marinette could read on his lips. Alya expertly introduced herself in Sign and Marinette smiled at her like a proud mother. Alya looked at her for reassurance and she signed "GOOD JOB" before looking at Nino and Adrien Agrest. When no one said anything and Alya continued to glare at Adrien Nino elbowed him in the side.

Adrien Agrest jumped and glared softly at Nino before looking at both girls and said something quickly and muffled. Marinette's hearing aids picked up some garbled sounds but none made sense to her ears and she hadn't been able to read what he spoke. She quirked a brow at Alya who was focused on the blond with her arms crossed. When she didn't say or sign anything, she turned back to the boys and Nino slowly and abashedly signed:

"ADRIEN WANT TO," he paused and seemed to think for a bit before he finger spelled just as slow, "S-A-Y H-E-L-L-O."

Before she could answer, she felt Alya take her arm and she looked up at her. She wasn't looking at Marinette but she spoke with her body turned slightly towards her so she could try to follow along.

"Maybe Adrien should apologize for the gum he stuck in her seat instead."

Marinette felt the ager from the morning return and she crossed her arms with her mouth screwed up. This time Nino answered when Adrien blushed floundering for words.

"You know that wasn't him-"

"Save it," Alya said effectively cutting him off, "When the boy decides to speak for himself, he can come find my girl Marinette and apologize for making her sit on old gum."

Marinette didn't get to see the boys' reactions, as Alya pulled her away. Marinette looked up at her hoping for some sort of explanation but when Alya continued to walk, Marinette tugged on her arm and pulled out her journal.

_Where are we going?_

Alya read it quickly then said out loud, "To eat at my house, if you want to."

Marinette perked up then let her shoulders fall, remembering that she had promised her mom to go home to eat. Sabine knew that Marinette had no real friends at school and made it a point to make her lunch every day to save her the humiliation, though she had never said this directly, Marinette knew that was the case and was forever grateful for the gesture. Today was not one of those days.

_Maman is probably waiting for me for lunch. Can I get a rain check?_

Alya read the writing then nodded and with two quick kisses to either cheek, they departed in opposite directions.

Marinette walked across the street to her family bakery, both happier than she had been in a while and a bit sad at having to turn down her new friend. She wasted no time in telling her parents about the development. Her mom specifically looked elated and Marinette flushed when she suggested she bring her for lunch the next day. Eagerly, Marinette agreed then at her food joyfully.

When she had finished eating, she noticed that she still had enough time to go up to her attic bedroom and take a nap. She told her parents as much and made her way up making sure to ask her mom to wake her so she didn't sleep through her alarm again before she closed her hatch and sighed happily at the sight of pink walls.

Half of her wanted to jump into her chase and nap for the next hour, but she caught a glimpse of her design note book laying on her desk innocently and decided to sit and try to finish a design she had been working on for a while. She sat down in her chair, and flipped to the page that had a rough sketch of a Chinese inspired dress. She had been struggling with the pattern she wanted on the fabric and the colors for the actual dress and it was clear that she was indecisive by the eraser marks all over the page.

Maybe she should start all over?

Marinette tapped her pink pencil on her lip, looking around her bed room hoping for some inspiration. It wasn't much help if she was being honest. Her room was all the same color and style. She thought about adding her favorite flower design into it somewhere but couldn't decide where would work best and her idea for the pink wasn't working well in her head. She took another gander at her surroundings and was surprised to find a red and black hexagonal box next to her computer. How had she missed that? Maybe it was her mom who had gotten her something. It defiantly seemed Chinese and the pattern was intricate. She smiled ad copied it onto the dress. When she was done, she gave her design one last look before closing it with a satisfied sigh.

Exhilarated, she turned to the box and pried it open. A blinding pink light sparkled before her. She blinked back tears as it subsided and when she looked back up a red floating creature smiled up at her.

"Hello Marinette. I'm Tikki," it said and Marinette jumped back in wide eyed surprise. The nose vibrated in her head as if bouncing off the walls of her skull.

She heard that. Marinette heard the creature speak.

Some many things were throwing her off. So many un answered questions. So much fear gripped her that she couldn't even begin to comprehend what she just heard. How could Marinette hear the creature? What was the creature doing in her room? In that box? Most importantly, what on earth was that think?

Marinette, reached to her left and threw the first thing she got her hands on. Her cup filled with pens and pencils. They flew all over the place and she noted that she still did not hear the cup hit her sink nor did she hear the pencils scatter. This only helped to build her confusion as the flying thing zipped at her face.

She pushed herself back but the chair gave way and she fell back onto the floor.

"Marinette wait don't be scared!"

There it was again. The voice. The noise. Marinette had been deaf since birth. She had never been hearing and the new…loudness of a voice was startling to her.

Was it a bug? A rat? She held her hands up in front of her, getting ready to swat at it but she realized that the cut she had thrown and somehow made its way to her side. She picked it up and captured the bug under the glass. The bug sighed but smiled up at her and said, "Okay, if it makes you feel safer."

Her thoughts were spiraling and before she could even understand what had happened, Marinette spoke, her eyes growing wide.

"Why can I hear you?"


	2. Paper beats Boulder?

AN: So i'm going to make this clear again, this takes place in an alternate universe where Marinette and Adrien don't meet in college but in lycée. They are older. Another thing is that this is moving a slight bit fast and this is very reminiscent of Stone heart, but the outcome to this is quite different and the way the fight goes does is also different. This may or may not be the only chapters that are similar to the show. The story and plot are going to be vastly different but i may borrow akumas from time to time.

Now can we please talk about the new episode Oblivio? I THINK I HAD A HEART ATTACK. I CRIED FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES!

Don't forget to let me know what you think about this story. your feed back is what keeps me going!

Guest: I suppose it would be crazy right? Yea Sabrina and Chloe are kind of horrible to be honest. sorry if y'all want a nice Chloe, she is not that.

guest: Thank you. I'm glad that i surpassed your expectations! I really do like the idea of a deaf Mari and i first saw it in a small comic and i just really had to write it. I'm enjoying it so far!

* * *

Adrien sighed as he watched Marinette walk out of door with Alya close to her side. For a second he opened his mouth to call out to her but he snapped it shut as he realized that, hello, she wouldn't be able to hear him. He quickly snatched up his bag ready to chase after them when Nino stopped him.

Adrien looked at the boy with raised eyebrows. Nino gave him a knowing look that Adrien didn't appreciate but as he too opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted but a loud scream from behind them. Both boys turned back instantly.

Adrien recognized the burly boy in the black shirt as Ivan. He had tried to keep track of everyone's names when roll was called but he couldn't remember the boy that was facing off next to Ivan.

He wore a red hoodie and his hair was blond at the tips. He was built differently than the rest of them and Adrien wondered if he was the stereotypical jock of every movie and manga he had seen. He sure looked the part, tall and intimidating were only part of the similarities. He was also laughing at Ivan's distressed face while a shorter boy in a green shirt and glasses watched in shock.

Adrien wasn't one to judge people at first glance, unlike some people (He couldn't help but add), but if he had to guess what was the situation it would be that the boy in green was the intellectual, the boy with the hoodie was a jock and Ivan was the loner. He watched tentatively as Ivan lunged towards the athletic boy.

"Kim," he half yelled but before he could throw a punch or do much of anything Madam Bustier stepped in.

"Ivan! What is going on here?"

Ivan turned to their teacher with a pleading smile on his face, "It was Kim," he started, "He-"

"I don't want to hear it," Madam Bustier cut him off, unfairly in Adrien's opinion, and Ivan's shoulders slumped, "Go to the principle's office!"

Ivan exchanged one last glare with Kim who was still smiling a bit smugly at the retreating boy. Ivan crumpled a note in his hand, Adrien noticed, as he stalked past him and Nino. The two boys shared an confused look before walking out of the classroom together.

"That wasn't exactly fair," Adrien said not really looking at his new friend but he felt the look that Nino was giving him.

"Life really isn't fair dude."

"Tell me about it," he mumbled thinking about his father and how long it took for Nathalie to convince him to let him attend regular school but Nino misunderstood him.

"Why don't you just talk to Marinette and the new girl? I'm sure things could be cleared up if you just tell them who put the gum in the seat dude."

Adrien met his friend's eyes for the first time and he couldn't help the slight smile on his face. To have girl problems on the first day was something Adrien, who's life had been an endless cycle of routine and near perfection, could only hope for.

"Well, I can see two problems with that," Adrien said before tugging his bag higher up onto his shoulder.

"What would they be?"

"One, I told you that I did not want to throw Chloe under the bus. She may be in the wrong but I'm a loyal friend-" "Your loyalties may lie in the wrong place dude," Nino interrupted but Adrien continued as if he hadn't.

"and two, I don't know sign language. I've spent most of my life learning Chinese and I seriously doubt that that would be any help in this situation."

Nino tapped his chin as if in deep thought then he smiled at something in front of him. Adrien followed his gaze and noticed Marinette and Alya were a couple of feet before them. The latter was glaring over her shoulder.

Adrien felt his cheek heat up but before he could argue, Nino began to drag him towards the girls. Marinette turned just as Adrien stopped walking, perhaps a bit too close to the smaller girl, and she stumbled over her own foot and into her friend. Adrien touched the back of his neck self continuously and stuffed a hand into his pocket. This wasn't going well already. Marinette gave him a soft glare and Adrien couldn't help but notice how she looked, not scary, but cute. This thought caused him to blush deeper and he kept his eyes down cast.

Adrien looked to Nino who smiled back at him encouragingly with the smallest of nods in the girls' direction. When Adrien didn't move, Nino turned instead to the girls and waved. He then made a couple of slow gestures with his right hand. Adrien watched transfixed as Marinette smiled at him and waved back, gesturing to her head with two fingers.

While Adrien had absolutely no idea what was going on, Nino seemed to understand as he bushed a bit. Something inside of Adrien sat uncomfortably but he pushed it aside in favor of the nerves that were bubbling in his stomach.

Alya seemed confused as well but gestured to Marinette as well. He frowned. Did Alya also know Sign Language? They had a brief conversation then Alya turned to look at Nino as said,"Hi Nino," while using the gestures that Marinette had just used. Adrien was lost.

"Hi, what's your name," Nino asked sans Signs.

"My name is Alya," the brunette answered moving her hands with every word that left her lips. She turned to Marinette expectantly and the raven haired girl smiled and signed something to Alya who beamed then turned her eyes to Adrien again with a firm glare in place. His stomach sank.

Silence stretched between then for what felt like forever to Adrien, then a sharp pain in the form on Nino's elbow broke it. Adrien hissed, giving his friend a glare before turning back to the two girls.

"I just wanted to come over and say hi,"he said in one breath keeping his head down. No one said anything. Adrien chanced a glance at the girls and was met with the continued glare of Alya. Marinette was looking between the two confused, and Adrien guessed that she didn't exactly understand what he mumbled. Mentally, he hit his forehead.

Marinette turned to Nino and signed something that was completely lost on him very slowly. He seemed a bit embarrassed at how slow he was moving but Marinette was patient and nodded along.

"Maybe Adrien should apologize for the gum he stuck in her seat."

Adrien floundered for a second but Nino came to his rescue, "You know that wasn't hi-"

"Save it," Alya cut across him though it seemed less venomous when directed at him, "When the boy decides to speak or himself, he can come find my girl Marinette and apologize for making her sit on old gum." The she was pulling Marinette away leaving the two boys staring after in shock.

"Well," said Nino adjusting his cap, "That could have gone better."

Adrien had the sudden impulse to be sarcastic but he pushed it down, settling for sighing instead.

"They're never going to forgive me," he let his posture fall for all of a second before pulling himself together and standing erect as he was taught to.

"You shouldn't give up if it's that important to you dude," Nino said patting his back, "Just know that in this war, there are only two sides. You're either on Chloe's or Marinette's. It's been like that for as long as I've known them."

Adrien frowned at him. Sure Chloe was a little spoiled and liked to prank people but could she really be that bad?

"Anyway, I should go home to eat. I'll meet you back in class?"

Adrien nodded as he noticed his car waiting for him at the curve, "Yeah...I'll see you later."

He walked away and got into his car, his mood considerably lower than he had expected. He let himself sulk for most of the car ride, but decided that it wouldn't do him well to seem upset. His father might take that as an excuse to pull him out of school. He set a smile to his face, one too practiced and perfect to be real. It felt stiff, but he knew that his father wouldn't know the difference.

He stepped into the main foyer ready to be greated. Preparing himself mentally, for the lie that would fall out of his mouth easily, but his father wasn't there. Instead, Nathalie stood before him, clip board in her arms, her face as expressionless as he always knew it to be.

"Lunch is in the dining room waiting for you Adrien," she said in a monotone voice.

Adrien felt relief flood him. His shoulders slumped a bit and he nodded slowly, letting his smile fade.

"Thank you Nathalie," he said turning on his heels and marching straight into the room to his left. He sat alone, in the vast table with his salad and he couldn't help but feel that something, aside from his dad, was missing. He forked a couple of leaves of spinach but before he could shove them in, a loud BANG interrupted him.

He dropped the fork and it clattered loudly to the floor. No one came in to check on him. No cries for him to hide away. In the back of his mind, he felt a twinge of hurt but it was pushed away when he turned towards the window.

His eyes went wide. The ground was shaking in steady intervals. His heart raced but when he heard screaming, he couldn't help but run out of his front door. Fear be damned.

"KIM!"

Before him was what he could only describe as a Hulk made entirely out of rock. It was stomping its way down the street toward his new school. Adrien didn't know what he wanted to do, but he knew he had to do something. Whatever that thing was, was after Kim, and yes he didn't seem the nicest but that didn't mean that he deserved whatever fate this was.

Adrien ran back into his fortress of a house and put to his room. Still, no one had come to check on him, not even his body guard, but that just made it all the easier to move.

When he was I his room, he looked around as if something in there was just going to pop out at him. To his surprise, it did. On his coffee table sat a hexagonal black and red box. He squinted at it in confusion. Had his father gotten him an early birthday present? No, his father barely remembered to give him a present of the actual day. There was no way he would give him an early one.

"What's this doing here?"

Adrien reached out and opened it. A blinding green light sparkled as it clicked open. Adrien shut his eyes and when he opened them, a floating cat stood before him. Floated before him?

"Whoa," he breathed and the little cat yawned, "What are you?"

"Hi," the cat said, "I'm Plagg and I'm your kwami."

"Kwami?"

The little cat seemed to sigh then zoomed around his head for a second before stopping infant of his face and gazing into his eyes.

"Yep, you'll do. Okay so here's what you need to know," it began and Adrien tried to touch the Kat but it flew away far enough for him to miss, "Your life is about to change, and for the better though," Plagg said zooming around the room for a bit then coming back in sight, "You do have a lot going for you already. Anyway, Paris needs you."

"What," Adrien asked again trying to reach for the little cat but failing.

"Stop asking s many questions kid. Just put that ring on, it's your miraculous. Don't let anyone ever take it. Wear it all the time and protect it with your life. You have a partner. She can create things you destroy things."

"Wait wait what?"

Plagg continued as if Adrien hadn't spoken, "To use your power you say Cataclysm and to transform you say 'Claws out'."

"Claws out?"

"Wait no I wasn't done-" Adrien gaped as the cat got sucked up and into the ring. Suddenly a warmth spread from him finger tips. His confusion gave way to his excitement and he swiped across his face with hit middle and index , the skin around his eyes and nose felt heavier and yet lighter at the same time.

"Whoa," he said exhilarated. He continued to swipe at his body with reckless abandon and giddy excitement. By the time he knew it, he was standing in a second skin. It was all black, like leather but it wasn't hot, nor was he cold. It didn't even feel as if he was wearing clothes though he also didn't feel naked.

He rushed to a mirror that was next to his closet. Full length. He examined his reflection. The belt around his waist swished from side to side and he blinked in shock.

"This is sick!" He struck a pose, his clawed hands held aloft like he was going to scratch someone's eyes out but something felt off. His hair. It sat on his forehead like it always did. The only part of Adrien that was left. With one last burst of energy, he ran his hands through his blonde hair and in it appeared two black cat ears.

"That's more like it," he said then cleared his throat, "It's purrrfect."

"Why can I hear you," Marinette's voice rang out loud and higher pitched than she would have expected. Though the fact that she was speaking was more prominent a problem than the pitch of her voice.

"How am I speaking right now," she almost yelled signing her words as she was used to. The sound vibrated strangely against her ear drums. Again she she fumbled around for something, anything, that could tell her what was happening. She kicked her chair over but still nothing. She touched her throat, feeling the vibrations of the sound against her hand as she spoke.

"What is going on," then as she tried to focus on the new feeling, a loud crash could be heard. She turned to her window in confusion. What she saw was a giant rock man stomping in front of her family bakery.

"KIM," it yelled and Marinette noted that it stomped directly towards the school.

"That's one big boulder," Tikki said appearing next to Marinette. She jumped a mile in the air, bending her body almost in half to try and regain her balance. The bug flew tentatively closer but Marinette took two steps back.

Tikki sighed and Marinette vaguely noted that sighing made noise as well. A second large crash sounded and Marinette jumped again, this time away from the window.

"Look Marinette, I was hoping to have a bit more time with this but to be frank, that thing out there is an akuma victim and you have been given a miraculous. I am your Kwami and those earrings are your miraculous," she said patiently waving over to the black box, "As for you being able to hear, I assume you're deaf?"

Marinette nodded her features twisted into scared confusion. She kept her arms up as if that would protect her from the weird bug thing but she slowly started to lower them as she got more information.

"Okay well in my past experience with deaf ladybug miraculous holders, they tend to hear when they are transformed or talking directly to me, or their partners. It's bit weird but it comes along with the power of creation. It helps you fight crime-"

"Fight crime," Marinette asked quietly, the situation slowly sinking in.

"Yes, and right now you and your partner, the holder of the black cat miraculous are the only ones who can stop this Akuma attack."

"Akuma attack? Ti-tikki," Marinette said sitting down on the floor as she had knocked her chair over and she was feeling a bit woozy, "I don't understand what you are saying..."

"An Akuma is a possessed butterfly that feeds off of negative emotions. All you have to do is find out what the Akuma is possessing, break it and purify the butterfly with your yoyo."

"Yoyo?"

"Yes Marinette, pay attention we don't have much time! You have a special power, it called lucky charm. When you're in a tight spot, you throw your yoyo up and you will create an item that will help you to defeat the Akuma. You can only use it once per transformation and once you do, you have five minuted before you transform back," at this Tikki's eyes bulged and she flew closer to Marinette, urgency apparent in her blue eyes, "No one can know that you are the holder of this miraculous. Bad things happen when people find out the identities of the superheroes."

"No one can know? Not even my parents?"

"No one, "Tikki confirmed with a sullen nod, "I'm sure that your partner is already out and about. To transform just say Spots on-"

"Spots on?"

"You have to put the earrings on first," Tikki said flying over and handing them to her new holder. Marinette didn't smile, but hesitantly put them in her piercing.

"Try again," Tikki said happily.

"Sp-spots on?"

Tikki was sucked into the earrings and Marinette couldn't help but yell at the weird sensation. It engulfed her entire body. A warmth that spread from her ears to her toes. Slowly, as if in no rush, the warmth spread. It felt like water was dripping sown her body, and then she felt light and heavy all at once. Strong and protected as well. When she opened her eyes and looked down at her arms, she was shocked to find not her blazer but a spotted red and black suit.

"Whoa," she whispered to herself flexing her fingers that were now clothed. Another crash sounded outside her window and she jumped into the chair that she had toppled. She fell back waving her arms trying to regain her balance but didn't in time so she hit the floor with a loud thud. She felt rather than heard her dad's footsteps as they climbed the stairs ti her room.

In a panic, she ran up to her balcony and closed the door behind her with a quick snap. She looked around frantically. She knew her dad would want to know where she was, but dressed in her current state, she wasn't sure that was a good idea. Tikki's words seemed to vibrate in her skull.

No one must know...

Not knowing if he was following, she fumbled around for something that she could use to cover the trap but found nothing that would be of sufficient weight. She settled on placing one of her flower pots on the door before feeling something bouncing on her hip. Confused, she looked down and noticed that the yoyo that Tikki had mentioned hung around her waist. Without a second thought, she pulled it off and thew it, only realizing that she had thrown it in the wrong direction when it began to pull her away from her home.

A startled shriek escaped her throat as she flew above dozens of buildings. Idly she wondered how long the string went on for but her thoughts were cut short when she began to fall. Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide. She fell as if in slow motion, right into someone who was...walking across Persian roofs on a metal rod?

"Look out," she screamed and the blond boy turned toward her, mouth open as she got closer. She gave her yoyo a solid tug then threw it, again in the wrong direction. Instead of a roof across from where she was falling, it latched onto the boy's baton, pulling her faster towards him. He seemed to try to jump away but her yoyo was too fast and her body hurdled into his, the string tangling them together by the waist.

Marinette opened her eyes not realizing she had closed them only to be met with bright emerald green eyes covered complete from the iris to the sclera. His face was half covered by a black mask that nicely accented the color of his green orbs and his hair hug limply above his head. Marinette blinked comically and the boy's surprised face turned to a small smile.

"Me-ouch, that's one way to make an entrance," he said but Marinette noticed that the sound didn't seem to come from his lis. Instead she heard it in her head, as if she had thought it. If she hadn't seen his lips move she might have believed that she had been the one to think those words, but the fact that the thought was in a different voice would have defiantly thrown her off. She struggled to keep her face straight.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, carefully thinking of her words, "I'm new to this."

Marinette felt her body swing slowly from one side to the next and she forced her eyes away from the boy's and to her surroundings. She was upside down. Her bangs were out of her face and her arms dangled above her head, the string held loosely in her hand. She gave it a little tug and the string unraveled from around them sending them toppling to the floor. They screamed I unison at the small distance they fell.

Marinette groaned when her body hit the floor, her knee colliding with the stone painfully. She hissed then realized that she couldn't move her left arm. She looked up and saw that she had landed on top of the blond boy who had landed on his back, onto of her arm. He looked fine all in all but when he picked up his head to see what was holding him down, Marinette noticed that he looked winded.

"Are you okay?" "Ye-yeah," She said wrenching her arm out from under his back and fighting back a blush at the proximity of their bodies. She scrambled up and a couple of steps away from the boy avoiding his eyes and looking instead at his hair. It fell into his face now that he was right side up. Marinette noted that he had two small ears clipped into the golden strands. So he was cat themed?

"I'm sorry about that," she managed to say still avoiding his eyes. His black suit was tight, and accented his thin frame and though it was a darker black, the shadows in the crevasse of his body added to the over all effect. Marinette snapped her eyes to his when he spoke, painfully aware that she had basically checked him out.

"That's okay. I'm..." He paused and again Marinette noticed how the sound wasn't coming from his lips, it was disorienting, "Chat Noir." He smiled to himself and Marinette couldn't help but chuckle at how please with himself he seemed. She could practically see him glowing.

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Mari-" As Marinette stepped forward, feeling herself relax a bit from the previous, metaphorical, misstep, she literally misstepped and fell to all fours.

"Majorly clumsy," she finished in a whisper that Chat Noir seemed to hear.

He stepped towards her held out his hand for her to take which she did gratefully. A weird spark flew through her arm, which she found strange as she couldn't feel anything else. She looked up into his face to see if he may have felt it as well but he was just smiling.

"_Her eyes are really blue_," vibrated through her head but his mouth wasn't moving. She frowned at him. Maybe she had just missed it?

"Don't worry about it Clumsy Girl. I'm learning the ropes as well," He said letting go of her hand as he realized he was still holding it. He let it replace itself on the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"Uh... right, well I really hope that doesn't become an actual nick name," she mumbled fiddling with the yoyo that was now completely rolled up. Chat Noir glanced around and found his baton resting on the floor near him. He kicked it up with a tap of his toes and caught it back handed. He flourished lavishly, showing off slightly and Marinette wondered if he was trying to prove something.

"I'm sure it will change when I get to know you better but maybe we should get going. We have a city to protect," He said vaulting off the ground with the baton, up into the roofs of Paris.

Marinette watched in awe at how flawlessly he handled himself. She wasn't cut out for this. The much she was sure of but as of that moment she knew that she had to follow. At leas of them knew what they were doing right?

She sighed looking at her spotted yoyo then with a frightened squeak, she threw it and again it yanked her after it, though this time, it went the right way. It was all for the best, she thought. This way, he wouldn't find out her secret identity. A wave of panic shot through her as she flung her yoyo again, seeing Chat Noir's retreating back appearing and disappearing as he catapulted himself from roof top to roof top. She had almost told him her name.

Tikki's words came back to her again and she paled. Already she was making mistakes. Thanks to her lucky stars, she had tripped and avoided it completely. She soothed herself by remembering that there was no way that she was the only Marinette in all of Paris and it brought her mood up tremendously. That was until she crashed into him again.

This time, they were on a roof top and her yoyo lay loosely at her side, his baton next to it. He was on top now. His face resting on her collar bones, his body rested unevenly on her legs and torso.

"I'm sorry," she shrieked trying to squirm out from under his body but failing as he was heavier than she was.

"_Clumsy girl strikes again_," He laughed pushing himself up a bit so he could look at her. She tilted her head to look at his lips out of habit but they weren't moving. He was smiling confidently and then it happened again, "_She's kind of pretty._"

The blush that spread from her cheeks down to her neck wasn't easy to miss. Chat Noir noticed and it only made his smile grow wider.

"Falling or me already Bug?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively making Marinette panic once again.

"Was that a pun," she asked avoiding the question all together and he laughed.

"You catch on quickly," he got up and offered his hand to her again but she stood of her own accord and Chat Noir frowned. Shrugging, he turned his back to her and looked down into the school curiously.

"How should we go about this? The rock thing is in there so maybe we should just go after it?"

Marinette took a tentative step closer to her partner, her arms crossed over her chest. She could faintly hear the rumble of the stone being stoping around. It was strange.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan first?"

She looked at the boy only now realizing how incredibly tall he was. He glanced down at her with a sheepish smile that quickly turned into confidence as she reddened under his gaze.

"Where's the fun in that?"

He took his baton and vaulted into the school with out another word and without another glance back. Marinette watched him go, stunned. Was he always this reckless? She waited a couple of seconds before moving, trying to think of an actual plan when she heard him scream.

This time it was actual sound and not in her head. Another mental note went into her memory about that. If he was farther, then he could actually hear him, if he was near, his voice was in her head for some reason. A thought struck her as she was getting ready to after him. Would she be able to hear him if he wasn't transformed and she was? Or what if neither were?

With a shake of her head she jumped, and threw the yoyo. It took her into the same window. Idly, she smiled to herself. She was already getting better.

As soon as her toes touched the ground, she ducked. A chair flew out of the window she had just entered through. She squeaked before turning to look at where it came from. She was in her class room, and Chat Noir was already caught in the Stone person's hand. Kim was cowering under a desk near by. His face was pale and Marinette was momentarily worried that maybe he was hurt but when he got up and ran out of the door she was assured he was fine.

"Now would be a good time to do something, " Chat Noir yelled in her direction, the sound once again in her head. Dread swept her off her feet. She had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do. Suddenly, the lucky charm power came to her mind and without hesitation, she yelled, "Lucky Charm."

A swirl of ladybugs swam out of her yoyo as it was suspended in mid air. In the span of seconds something was in her hands and she blinked at it, confused.

"Use it," Chat Noir yelled as the stone thing began to run at her. How was she supposed to use it? How was she supposed to use a piece of spotted paper to defeat a gigantic boulder?

* * *

AN: See what I mean? Different and a little rushed, but or a good reason I swear. Don't forget to follow and favorite!


	3. The battle of Stone Heart

AN: Here we go. Back at it! I hope you guys enjoy this because i stayed up until TWO to finish! PLLLLLEASEEE review. it makes my day!

* * *

Frantically, Marinette glanced around the room, hopping that a solution would just materialize as the paper had, out of thin air. When nothing happened, she turned back to the masked boy who was watching her expectantly all the while trying to fight against the tight old of the stone being. She gave the spotted paper one last look before folding it neatly and placing it on the desk nearest her. Chat Noir stopped struggling, looking bewilderedly at her. The stone being was watching her attentively as well, confused evident on his less than expressive face.

"Hey they big guy," she felt herself say and both boys blinked at her.

"Are you crazy," her partner yelled. She ignored the frantic hand gestures that her partner was making in favor of speaking directly to the giant rock, "Why don't you put the nice kitty down? I'm sure that he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I didn't hurt him," Chat Noir protested, but again Marinette ignored him taking another step closer. She was only a feet away now and she was realizing how tall the stone thing was.

"I want Kim," the stone thing said in a gravelly voice, he shook the cat unintentionally and Chat noir groaned.

"Kim," Marinette asked utterly confused. Why would this thing want a student in her class.

"He made fun of my poem for Mylene," he yelled and recognition and understanding blossomed in Marinette's mind.

"Ivan," she asked quietly and jumped back a couple of steps as the stone thing yelled.

"I am Stone Heart! I will make Kim pay for getting me sent to the principle's office and I will win Mylene's affections if it's the last thing I do!"

Without further ado, he threw Chat Noir at her and raced out the door after the athletic and frightened boy. Marinette screamed as her partner's body collided with her own, their limbs tangled into strange positions as the tumbled down the steps. They were stopped in their momentum by the teacher's desk with a soft thud and pained grunts from both of them.

Marinette groaned feeling her right arm twist painfully under her own back and Chat Noir's chest. One of his legs was wrapped around her own and their backs were pressed against each other. She could feel his warmth radiate through his leather like suit, his breaths a bit ragged.

"Looks like this is going to be a regular occurrence," she heard him chuckle softly untangling his own body from her's. She turned to face the blond boy who was ruffling his hair happily.

"What is," he asked wearily, dusting her arms even though there was nothing on her spotted suit.

"Falling for each other," he said smugly and she raised a perplexed eyebrow.

"Haven't you already used that line Kitty," she asked taking his outstretched hand and letting him help her up.

"If it ain't broke don't fix it," he said kicking the floor with one foot and placing both hands on his hips.

"Anyway," he said, his serious expression returning, "What happened with your power back there? What did it do?"

Marinette squinted at him in confusion before walking past him and picking up the spotted paper. She examined it carefully, unfolding it and raking her eyes over every inch. There was no writing on it. No signs of a drawing or anything of the sort. Was she missing something?

"Your power is to make ladybug themed paper," her partner asked incredulously. She jumped when she noticed that he was standing right behind her and he smiled worriedly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

_"I guess I'll have to do this myself,"_ his voice in her head said and she felt her shoulders droop. She knew she wasn't cut out for this and now so did her unsuspecting partner.

"Yeah," she said holding it out to him, "I don't exactly know what to do with this." He took it then turned away walking towards the window, ready to go back to her house and let her partner take care of the Akuma.

"Wait," he said and she turned over her shoulder to see his panic stricken face.

"Where are you going? We have to help these people," he said obviously committed to his new role. She smiled despite herself. He was clearly meant to be a hero. His Kwami had chosen well, her's had obviously made the wrong choice.

Before she had the chance to answer, she found that his attention was diverted. His body twisted away from her. She looked over his shoulder to see her new friend Alya, holding up a phone landscape style and speaking frantically. Marinette connected her eyebrows. Why could she not hear her friend's voice as well?

Marinette focused on her lips and caught the last part of her rant.

"-has Kim and Mylene hostage at the Eiffel tower."

Her heart sank into her stomach as Chat rounded on her, his face pleasant and determined.

"Let's go Crazy Bug," he said holding a hand out to her. She looked at it, uncertain. He still wanted her help? She glanced at her friend who was looking at her expectantly. Without thinking she began to sign to her. Simple sentences but her friend watched, enraptured but the action. Her partner looked confused but waited.

"DO THIS I CAN'T. HIDE. STAY SAFE."

With a slight nod and an unbelieving look, she took off, a strange determination in her eyes.

"Why does everyone know sign language but me," she heard her partner say and she turned to him once again.

"Chat Noir, I don't think I'm cut out to be a super hero. It's best if you go off by yourself."

Fear suddenly replaced his confident smirk and Marinette felt a bad, but she knew it in her heart that he would be better off without her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait Crazy Bug, I can't go in alone! We're partners," in her head, he sounded almost, sad and even though she had barely met him, she could sense a strange pull that was drawing her nearer to the boy.

"I'm sorry," she said taking another step towards the open window, "I won't leave you partner less okay? I'll find someone to replace me. Just go, before its too late," then without stopping for an answer, she threw the yoyo as confidently as she could out the window and let it pull her out and away.

She felt tears trickle down her face as she landed on her balcony only now realizing that her earrings felt hot against her skin. In a flash of pink light, she was Marinette again, sitting with her knees pulled close to her body and tears streaming down her hot face.

Tikki flew up to her cautiously not saying a thing. The small bug hugged the young girl's cheek comfortingly and Marinette couldn't find it in her to push her away.

"I'm sorry Tikki," she felt herself say threw the tears, "I'm not super hero material. I let everyone down."

"Marinette," the small bug said flying into her line of sight, "You haven't done anything wrong! It was your first time transformed and the lucky charm magic is a bit confusing. You'll get it next time! I just need some food to recharge and you can go try again-"

"No," Marinette cut her off standing suddenly, " I'm not going to transform again. You made a mistake. You should have chosen someone else someone… someone like… someone like," and at that moment, her friend was running by her balcony with her phone in hand. She was going to the Eiffel tower. Marinette wasn't sure whether to be worried or impressed.

"Alya." And then her mind was made up. She would give Tikki to her friend and then she would go back to her life of clumsiness and watching from the sidelines.

"Wait no Marinette-" but whatever Tikki was going to say was cut off as she yanked one of her earrings out of her piercings. The world was silent, once again as she had been used to. It didn't make her sad. It was the life she was accustomed to and as much of a rollercoaster as hearing was, in whatever weird way it had happened, she liked who she was, and deafness was a part of that. Relief washed over her at the thought that she wouldn't have to adjust to the world once again. She grew up knowing that she was different and she always had to fix her own view of the world to fit into it. Now that she had the chance to really and truly fit in, she found that she wasn't interested.

She smiled at the bright day, stepping into her room with both earing now firmly in the palm of her hand. She found the black and red box and put them back in, he black of the circular settings was now firmly spotted and red. She couldn't bring herself to feel bad or guilty. Not yet at least, not when her relief was so huge.

She walked down the stairs into her family room and noticed that both her parents were nowhere to be seen. A bit of panic seeped into her blood but she reasoned that they more than likely were out with the rest of the world by the Eiffel Tower, watching the strange scene unfold.

She pulled out her phone as she walked down to the bakery and opened the news site. She was right in thinking that they were streaming the scene live. Her heart stopped when she saw Stone Heart on the first platform of the Eiffel tower with both Mylene and Kim in one hand.

Madam Chamack was speaking quickly. Far too fast of Marinette to read her lips but when a picture of Chat Noir and what appeared to be her in the red suit appeared, she paused, not really looking at her surroundings. The picture was far and blurry but they were clearly on the roof tops, her yoyo was latched onto something and his baton was extended. It looked like they were on the way to the school, both their faces determined.

Frantically, she searched for the subtitle option. When she finally got it, she knew instantly that some of the words were wrong. She was used to it, following the incorrect interpretation of the spoken words, using the written ones to help he read the lips better, it was a part of her life.

"The city is in a panic," Madam Chamack was saying while the camera was pointed directly at the tower behind her.

"The whereabouts of the new super heroes are unknown and it seems that nothing that the police is doing is working."

The shot changed to one of a squadron of cops surrounding the full tower trying to talk down the villain. It looked like M. Raincomprix was holding a megaphone to his lips, probably yelling something that wasn't captured in the captions. Suddenly the camera switched again and a blond boy in black fell into the scene, alone.

"There he is," Madam Chamack said and Marinette watched in horror as Stone heart easily knocked him away from the hand holding Mylene and Kim with a closed fist. She could practically see the onlookers gasping as he stopped his fall with his baton and coming back at the stone being, easily being thrown back again. Marinette suddenly lurched forward dropping the small box that held the Miraculous she was gifted.

She glanced around and saw a man rushing away from her. With a scowl, she picked up the box carefully, not knowing if hurting the earrings would hurt the little sprite inside of them. She checked them once and when she was satisfied knowing that the jewelry was fine, she closed it again and looked around. Her face was set in a determined expression. She may not be a flashy super hero type, but she was going to save that cat indirectly but giving him the right partner to perfectly match his moves. Alya would be all over it.

She ran through the empty streets as fast as she could. Luckily for her, the Eiffel tower wasn't far from her home. The problem wasn't getting there, the problem was getting close to the action. The crowd was thick and for a girl of Marinette's stature, it was hard to get through. Sighing, she ran around the people, trying to politely push them out of her way, looking for her friend.

Finally, she stumbled into the armature reporter, who had somehow fought her way to the front of the crowd. She turned on Marinette with a glare but when she realized it was her friend, a wide smile broke out on her face.

"Hey Mari," the reporter said holding her phone even higher and facing her friend so she could read her lips.

"HELLO ALYA," she signed quickly with one hand squeezing the box in the other. She knew she had to somehow get her friend away from the crowd to explain what she was giving her but when Alya turned back around to watch the fight, she realized that this might be harder than she expected.

She tapped her friend's shoulder who looked over at her again, glancing at her recording every once in a while.

"PLEASE COME WITH ME," she signed but Alya gave her a look that clearly said she was crazy.

"Girl no way! I'm not missing a second of this battle! Only one of the heroes is here and I need to see the red one again! This is a once in a life time opportunity!"

"ALYA," Marinette finger spelled urgently but her friend had turned away again with a shocked expression. Marinette followed her gaze and instantly felt all the blood in her body drain. Chat Noir was hanging almost limply from Stone Heart's arm. He was moving his head but all the fight seemed to have left him. Mylene was crying, and Kim was clearly shaking from head to toe. She needed to get Alya away from everyone now. They didn't have time to argue.

She grabbed her friend's arm intent on pulling her into an alley way but Alya yanked her arm back, raising an eyebrow at her friend, "Girl I told you, I can't miss this! The red one should be showing up any minute and the cat one doesn't look too good."

Without further ado, Alya turned back to the battle leaving Marinette shocked and desperate. She looked back over at the tower, the guilt that she had been holding at bay finally getting the best of her. She gave her friend one last disappointed look before running throw the throng of people again.

When she felt she was far enough away, she pulled out her phone, tears were pricking her eyes making it hard for her to read. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't be a super hero. She had proved it earlier, but could she leave Chat Noir to his own demise? HE clearly needed help and she was the only source of help he had. Suddenly The camera zoomed into the second landing of the Eiffel tower where a swarm of purple butterflies clumped together. TO Marinette's horror, they created a face.

The captions flowed easily and Marinette forced her tears to stop if only to be able to read what was being said. Taking a deep breath, she focused.

"People of Paris," it said, "I am Hawkmoth. I mean the people of this great city absolutely no harm, but I will harm those who oppose me. I have one goal, and one goal only. I want the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous. If I get these two magical stones, I will leave the city to its own. I will be easily stopped, all that needs to be done, is to get your local, new heroes to turn themselves over. Easy? Perhaps, but I don't put it past these two," there was a pause in which Marinette pulled the miraculous box open and looked at the red spotted earrings, " amateurs, to put their lust for power before the people before them."

Marinette had read enough. Anger coursed through her body. Chat Noir was clearly hurt and fought on his own to try and help Ivan and the two hostages. If anyone believed that bull shit, they deserved to be in Hawkmoth's control.

She placed the earrings back into her ears where they nestled comfortably, the weird sensation of having noise in her head returning instantly. Tikki smiled knowingly at Marinette who gave her a determined grimace.

"I need to help Chat Noir," she said quickly. Pride radiated from Tikki's little body and Marinette felt her confidence soar.

"You know the magic words Marinette, just say them and don't forget to purify the Akuma."

Marinette smiled half-heartedly but nodded and with as much confidence as she could muster she said, "Tikki, spots on."

Adrien felt his head pounding. He wasn't sure if he could continue to fight alone. He had waited as along as he possibly could, racing around Paris looking for the Crazy girl who had already abandoned him. In retrospect, he thought he should have expected it. No one exactly stayed in his life and some random stranger was no different. Still something inside of him had convinced him to trust her and he was paying for it now.

The butterflies above him were talking, and if that wasn't the weirdest thing he had ever thought he didn't know what was. He wasn't listening to the rant that the butterflies were going on. He didn't have the energy to but when a feminine voice replaced it, he forced his head up and his ears to focus.

"Don't try to switch the role Hawkmoth," her voice vibrated in his head strangely but he couldn't bring himself to focus on it at the moment. Instead, he focused on his situation. Stone Heart wasn't moving. He seemed almost frozen. A quick jab to the arm of the stone was enough to confirm it. He exchanged a look with Kim who was obviously terrified then tried to pull the stone fingers off of the two civilians. It proved to be impossible, but Chat Noir continued to try while his kitty ears listened on.

"People of Paris, don't listen to him. He's the villain here not Chat Noir and myself. We are her to help and as long as we are both around, you can count on us to save you from the evil that is Hawkmoth."

Adrien snapped his head to the voice and was shocked to see Crazy Bug was the source. Suddenly she threw her yoyo at the next level and he ran out vaulting away from the tower to be able to see what she was doing.

To his astonishment, she was swinging her yoyo at the purple butterflies. In what felt like a second, the floating face was gone and she had thrown her hand up in the air and they flew out, pure white. His heart suddenly sped up. He felt woozy on his staff and his hands felt sweaty under his claws.

He pushed the button on his staff, pushing him up to the second level. He smiled brightly at her as he touched down beside her. Without hesitating, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, breathing in her scent. Vanilla and butter. He felt her hesitantly wrap him in a hug as well. His heart faltered.

"Chat Noir, I am so sorry that I left you alone," she said for only him to hear, "I was just scared…"

"Don't worry Crazy Bug. You're here now and that's what matters," he answered honestly. The fact that she had comeback, made him happier than he cared to admit, though she seemed to understand perfectly. When he pulled away he could see it in her eyes. He wondered if it was part of the miraculous magic but pushed it aside when he felt the tower shake and renewed screams.

"Looks like it's show time Crazy Bug," he said taking her waist and vaulting them down where Stone Heart was mobile again.

"Wait," she yelled causing Stone Heart to turn towards them again. She sighed but wrapped her arm around Adrien and threw her yoyo at the tower pulling them back away from the action.

"What are you doing," Adrien asked her utterly confused.

"We can't just jump in. We have to come up with a plan. Where could the Akuma be?"

Adrien raised a covered eyebrows at his partner waiting for her to continue. Below them Stone Heart was getting closer to the base of the tower and Crazy Bug was just watching.

"I don't know," he finally said looking over the villain and suddenly making a realization.

"Crazy Bug-"

"Stop calling me that," she snapped and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"As soon as you tell me your name I'll stop but right now we have bigger problems," he said impatiently and she looked at him.

"He keeps his right fist closed at all times. He's holding two people in one hand and I haven't once seen him open his fist. Whatever is in his fist must be the Akuma!"

Crazy Bug's eyes widened and she all of a sudden seemed to have an epiphany. Adrien watched her, fascinated by the understanding on her face. She took a couple of steps back just as the tower shook and Adrien saw that Stone Heart was climbing the side of it.

"Lucky Charm," Crazy Bug yelled and her yoyo swirled. Ladybugs flew around her and then from thin air a small tube of something fell into her hands.

She frowned at it for a second, then she smiled.

"Hey Chat Noir," she said smugly, "How much kissing experience do you have?"

Adrien felt his cheeks redden as he spluttered for an answer.

"No-not much why?"

"Don't worry kitty it's not for you. I have a plan."

Adrien followed her blindly. They got Mylene to kiss Stone Heart, surprising him enough to not only open his right hand but his left as well. Chat caught Kim before he fell to his death and Crazy Bug got Mylene. They landed on the floor and Adrien noticed that she placed Mylene down before running toward the stone being and picking up what looked like a crumpled piece of paper, ripping it in half.

A purple butterfly fluttered out and much like the butterflies before, she caught it in her yoyo twirling it. When she opened the yoyo once again, the butterfly was white.

"Bye bye little butterfly," Crazy bug said quietly, as if no one was meant to heat but he did.

Adrien walked over to her, impressed intensely. Stone heart had turned back into Ivan and he was waiting behind them on his knees.

"So, you have two powers?"

Crazy bug smile up at him, an action that made him stomach flip, "I guess so. I never got to see yours."

"Oh mine," he asked leaning against the Eiffel tower with his dominant hand," It's the power of destruction. You could say its Cat-aclysmic." A surge of power flowed through Adrien's body and he heard the tower creak ominously. Crazy Bug's blue eyes widened and she pulled him away in time to watch the tower rust and fall in on itself.

"oops," he said scratching his neck awkwardly, "You think that can be fixed?"

Crazy Bug shook her head then turned around holding the small tube which turned out to be lip balm in her hand.

"Miraculous Ladybug," she yelled and a swarm of ladybugs and pink light flew around the city, lastly fluttering around the fallen tower. Adrien watched in amazement as the tower reconstructed itself before his eyes.

"Three powers," he said quietly, "the girl's got three powers."

He turned to the lady in red ready to praise her for a job well done but he noticed that she was already running away.

He was about to yell out to her but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Alya was running over to her. He forced himself to remember that Alya didn't know that he was Adrien Agrest and walked casually over to the two girls. His high gone after seeing the fiery brunette.

"That was amazing," Alya roared her phone up in front of her face. She started to rapidly fire questions at Crazy Bug who seemed a bit overwhelmed. A loud beeping could be heard from her earrings and she visibly tensed.

"Actually, I've got to go… it was nice to meet you," she said readying her yoyo to swing her away but Alya stopped her once more.

"Wait please, what can we call you?"

Crazy Bug seemed to consider this for a moment then she smiled kindly, "Ladybug. Call me Ladybug."

She looked at Adrien once more, holding out a fist, "Pound it?"

He couldn't help the deliriously blissful smile that covered his face as he raised a fist to meet hers.

"Pound it."

Their fists tapped then she was gone. A love sick sigh escaped his lips and then to his horror, Alya turned the phone camera on him.

"Are you guys a thing?"

Lost for words, his ring beeping gave him a rescue, "Oops, sorry looks like I have to get going as well! See you around!"

Adrien raced across the roof tops of Paris, desperate to reach his house before anyone noticed he was gone. His ring beeped again and he sped up. He made it by the skin of his teeth, shutting his window behind him, he fell to the ground, relieved to have made it back.

His ring gave off one final beep and then with a flash of green, Plagg flew out and plopped onto the coffee table unceremoniously.

"Chat Noir? Really? How creative," the black Kwmi laughed, slightly out of breath.

"I like it," Adrien protested resting on his knees before the god of destruction, "It's cool."

"If you say so. Anyway, I'm starved," Plagg complained followed by his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know little gods ate. What can I get you?"

"Got any Camembert?"

* * *

AN: The plot is taking off I promise!


End file.
